


Till Death Do Us Part

by BoYan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, BillDip, M/M, NSFW, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoYan/pseuds/BoYan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billdip的FBI AU，Dipper身为FBI实习生重回重力泉调查一件儿时经历的谋杀悬案的经过，内置高能不要被看似纯爱的标题欺骗，但总的来说是个悬疑剧情w</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Till Death Do Us Part /by薄言

 

Dipper艰难地穿过酒吧里扭动的人群，直奔吧台而去，直到在那里他看见三条熟悉的身影，他那因鼓点声和香烟味而紧锁的两条眉毛才略有舒展。他回应了Soos的挥手致意，接着加快脚步，那位当地治安官身材魁梧，活像一头棕熊，在吧台里尤为显眼。下一刻，他果不其然地和身边几个吵闹的年轻姑娘撞在一起，他摊开双手连声抱歉，而女孩们看上去并不介意，她们调笑着说他略带笨拙的样子着实讨人喜欢，使他不得不窘迫地转身离去，而那笑声直到Dipper加入Soos他们仍然不时飘来。

接着便是无聊的寒暄与工作伙伴间小心翼翼的试探，直到那红发姑娘借故起身小别，场面冷清下来，三个男人各自喝起闷酒。

借着酒精的作用Dipper向人群望去，然后如愿以偿地搜索到了红发姑娘的身影，他那略带痴迷的眼神随她的身姿移动，而Robbie令人厌烦的声音在一旁响起：

“Wendy可是个好女孩、明星治安官、神枪手，不过你对她是不是太嫩了点，我亲爱的见习生？”

看哪，这刚刚转正半年的联邦探员已然端起了架子，这次合作注定要磕磕绊绊。但无论如何他喜欢Soos和Wendy，况且一切还要取决于他们那尚未露面的上司，尽管他对那个名为Bill Cipher的探长几乎一无所知。Bill Cipher那份简洁到无以复加的档案上只呈现出他的常青藤心理学学位、从事催眠治疗师的经历（这颇具玄学色彩的鬼职业）、以及那令人过目不忘的证件照。照片上的Cipher探长显得精明且干练，而且相貌俊美，但最具特点的是他右眼处覆盖着一只漆黑的眼罩，这装饰让他的俊美偏向了另一种风格，并且教人对他的经历浮想联翩。

“说实话我一直想不明白为什么派你来处理这件案子，”Robbie继续说着：“哦我可不是对你的能力有什么质疑，老兄，我只是说这案子。老天，十年前的悬案，很棘手不是么。”

Dipper没有回应，所以话题被Soos接了过去。

“可不是，轰动一时，现在也经常被提起，连都市传闻都有好几个版本了。想想看，七具孩子的尸体，就那样被遗弃在森林，上帝啊！”说罢他愤恨地将杯中的啤酒一饮而尽。

没错，七个孩子，分别失去了身体的某些部分，或者因某些原因变得面目全非，然而他们被捆缚着，这表明掩埋时很可能并没有断气，最终毫无生命迹象地在镇子边缘那幢称为儿童之家的小木屋后院连接的林子里被发掘。想到那些相片中的画面Dipper不禁锁紧了眉头，那湿淋淋的深坑，以及底部的特写，孩子们挂着泥土的白嫩身体像刚出土的形状狰狞的洋芋，他实在无法将它们与自己记忆中那些鲜活的面孔相重叠。

事实上Dipper并没有向Robbie提起，他能够加入调查的确有着特殊的原因，这原因在于这案子与他有着某种特别的联系。

他从未想过自己会以这种契机重回这座他童年时待过的小镇。

这时候Wendy回到他们身边复又坐下，在狭小的吧台上她的位置紧贴着Dipper，他嗅到她身上香水的气息，身侧和记忆中两种截然不同的刺激在他的大脑中盘旋，配合那吵闹的鼓点声，他感到有些隐隐的头痛，但这种头痛滋生出兴奋来，于是他模仿着Soos的样子将杯中酒一饮而尽，全然没有在乎他杯子里的是加冰的纯威士忌。

片刻后他感觉有条火蛇在灼烧他的胃，而后是大脑。但这不适感没有持续太久，他逐渐觉得情绪高涨，并且充满自信，如果Robbie对Dipper此时的感觉了然于胸，他一定会与Soos打赌说这正是这毛头小子向Wendy搭讪的好时机，但此时占据Dipper大脑的并不是荷尔蒙效应，而是翻涌而来的记忆。自从他巧合般地与这案件再次相连，那些原本稀疏平常的记忆变得恐怖之极，终于他在这酒精催化的情绪下得以将它们细细梳理起来。

那年他只有13岁，正在和双胞胎姐姐一起经历童年的尾巴，他们在隔壁小镇读书，而家住在另一个较远的镇子，每天放学他们徒步走来这里，然后Mabel去镇中心的活动馆参加舞蹈课，结束后父母开车将他们一道接回。在Mabel穿上芭蕾舞裙兴奋地跳来跳去的同时Dipper就在镇子里无所事事，终于在爬树的时候差点摔断了骨头，于是父母将他送往某间在电视边角滚动广告的当地儿童之家，在那里他荒废了无数个下午。

终于某一天Mabel在放学路上炫耀她那优美的舞姿，然后因不协调的腿臂动作扭伤了脚，他掺着哭闹不止的Mabel一路到了医院，在等待父母的空闲里匆匆赶往儿童之家，向那里唯一的看护员说明了情况。事实上当时的情景他几乎什么也不记得，时间太久远且印象太淡泊，几天来他几近搜刮着自己的大脑来找出一些可能成为证据的印象，然而徒劳无功。他只记得那名为William先生的看护员若有所思地点了头，教他把事情处理好再回来。

然而由于Mabel的挽留那天他并没有回返，之后他也再没有踏入那里，他只知道几天后还未等Mabel的脚伤痊愈，父母接到一个冗长的电话，然后面色阴沉地告诉她说再没有什么舞蹈课了，接着他们转向Dipper，说当然那儿童之家也见鬼去吧，谢天谢地。

父母严肃而深情地拥抱了一头雾水的Dipper，即便Mabel在一旁发出惨烈的哭喊他们也没有松口或者解释缘由。尽管不明所以但Dipper对此并没有任何意见，只是一段时间内Mabel一直在絮絮叨叨地表示不满，然后她迷恋上了某个偶像组合，那些金发碧眼的男孩海报被贴得满墙都是，芭蕾课也就被完全地抛在了脑后。

然而十年后，这个Dipper曾经以为微不足道的几乎消失在的记忆深处的小小谜团陡然浮出水面，因为身为FBI实习生的他在官方带有密级的资料中翻到了“重力泉儿童之家”的案底，大概内容正如Soos所说，而案发时间就在他偶然离开的那些日子，不会更前，因为他记得离开的那天其他几个孩子毫无疑问仍活着，那时他们还在玩捉迷藏，对将来的厄运一无所知。

此时Wendy因为什么笑话发出一阵开朗的笑声，他被猛然拉回了现实，然而他感觉这现实变得如此虚幻。胃中的灼烧感消失了，但眼前的事物开始停顿着旋转，那头痛中滋生的兴奋开始恢复并加剧痛楚，突然呕吐感袭来，他小声说了抱歉然后跳下高脚椅，在略为扭曲失真的视线中搜寻洗手间的位置，接着他认为自己在人群中看到了一张熟悉的面孔。

确切地说那是一张面具，看护员William那从未摘下过的小丑面具。

他下意识地摸了摸口袋，然后拔出枪支，他分开挡路的人群，在不耐烦与惊恐的叫喊声中快步朝那个方向前行。然而目标在接近眼前的地方消失了，他愣在原地，方才意识到自己是醉了酒。

而那始终用面具掩饰真容、并且真名不详的William先生，就是尚未落网的嫌犯。

他知道自己出了丑、甚至闯了祸，他连忙收起手枪，并窘迫地转身想要回到同事们身旁。他在内心诅咒了William，那个可憎的谋杀犯以及虐待狂，而且毫无疑问的恋童者，他记得在一个名叫Candy的女孩身上法医找到了被侵犯的痕迹，而那具尸体是最为完整的一具。过去的十年中他全然不知自己身旁潜伏过这样令人作呕的恶棍。

这次人群为他让出了间隙，然而他同时听到幸灾乐祸的笑声，有人朝他挑衅地吹了口哨，他抬起头，却看到七个沾满泥土的孩子站在自己身前，用明亮的眼睛幽深地望向他。

尚存的清醒告诉他这并不是真实，但他仍然感到一阵战栗。

紧接着他看到七个孩子中的一个向前步履蹒跚地走出来，正是那个名为Candy的女孩。她头发蓬乱，破碎的眼镜半挂在稚嫩的面庞上，她忧伤地望着他，然后开口，她的声音轻轻的，但却穿过酒吧的喧嚣回荡在他的脑海，尤为清晰。

“死亡将我们分开了，不是吗？”她说。

一瞬间他感到头痛欲裂。

再度醒来时他发现自己在旅馆的客房中，时间已然早晨，或者见鬼，说不定是中午了，因为窗帘缝隙射入的光尤其强烈。紧接着有人将窗帘猛地拉开，那光变得刺眼。

他托起因宿醉而发涨的脑袋，挣扎着起身，然后看到自己那名为Bill Cipher的上司正站在窗前，柔和的金发在太阳下闪闪发亮。

他眨了眨沉重的眼睛，泄气地吐出一口叹息。

一个极不得体的见面式，他想。


	2. Chapter 2

Till Death Do Us Part /by薄言

“看来我们的生化专家在乙醇的诱惑下轻易缴了械，嗯？”

Cipher探长开口是一句打趣的问候，Dipper却难堪地垂下了眼睛。他以为这是句嘲讽，于是默默等待着上司的声音转成高高的调子，告知自己此次醉酒闹事将被记入实习档案。然而他头脑中的预言剧场并没有真实地上演，那真的只是句笑话，因为Bill话锋一转，抛出了一个怪异的问题。

“嗨，这里谁叫Dipper Pines？”

这疑问使Dipper怔了一下，但紧接着他意识到这话题的转变自己事实上求之不得，他清了一下嗓音然后用严肃且急迫的语气汇报说所谓Dipper Pines正是他本人，不过Dipper是个绰号，然而这个绰号自童年就与他相伴，和平淡无奇的本名相比更容易让人记得，所以身边的大多数人都叫他Dipper Pines，同时他不喜欢自己的本名，于是也经常在各种场合优先使用Dipper这个称呼，当然这并非表示他在使用假冒身份，因为他所指的场合是那些非正式的，他仍是正义的联邦探员与守法公民，最后他表示探长可以随意称呼他。

Bill微笑着以惊人的耐心听完这段一本正经的冗长废话，然后才踱步到床前递给他一封信笺，说这无辜的小东西一清早就躺在他房门前的地毯上，而那句疑问只是在确认收件人。

Dipper窘迫地张了张嘴，却发现找不到合适的言辞来过渡这尴尬，最终只能僵硬地接过信笺，但随即疑惑升起。那信封正面并没有任何邮票或者邮戳，说明它并非来自远方亲友的投递，而更像一封留言，但在这小镇里还有他的哪位故人呢？Soos或者Robbie？他们可不会使用这种拐弯抹角的方式来传达什么。接着他想到Wendy，因为某种妄想兴奋了一秒，但很快他留意到那并不是Wendy的笔录中略带圆润的字迹。

“说不定你昨晚在酒吧交了好运，我漂亮的孩子。”Bill扬了扬眉毛，似乎看穿了他的不解：“不过暂且把它收一收吧，Pines。还记得我们的工作么？”

没错，见鬼，工作。Dipper慌乱地翻身下床，将信笺塞进口袋的同时他才发觉昨晚的全套制服仍然穿在身上，一夜之间已然布满了毫不体面的褶皱，他的脸红了起来。

紧接着Bill扔给他一件外套，就像早有准备。在Dipper祈祷着这糟糕的早晨成为梦境的同时，他轻声道谢着收下，做了最简单的清洗并换了衣服，随Bill匆匆走出客房。他按了下行的电梯按钮，此时完全清醒的大脑让他对自己的表现彻底失望，他在等待中不自然地沉默着。电梯紧闭的两扇门映出两个匀称的身影，他看到上司这件隐约透着刚刚洗涤过的清新气息的外套尚且合身，而自己的脸依然是红的。

片刻后他们踏入近在一墙之隔的当地警署，Dipper才发现自己刚刚的失态似乎也不算什么，因为专案组的其他三人此时正凑成一撮，同时拉上了某个忙中偷闲的清洁工，正在热情饱满地打着桥牌。发觉到探长的出现他们不约而同地扔掉了手中的扑克，清洁工轻咳了两声捉起扫帚飞快地离开，然后紧张的气氛开始蔓延。

“所以你们一上午的成果是什么，勇士们？”Bill咋舌道：“大满贯么？”

Robbie讪笑了两声，而Wendy将目光转向Soos，后者倒是用欢快的声音接了话。

“我们调来了作为重要证据的录像带，长官。”他说：“而且最要紧的，放映机！你大概想不到，Cipher探长，找到这东西有多么不容易！那些录像带在当时就已经是落伍的玩意儿了，昨天我和Wendy跑遍了跳蚤市场，最后你猜怎么，在我老祖母的地下室里找到了这位老朋友，我都把它忘了！无论如何，功能完好。”

他说着用宽大的手掌毫无爱惜地拍打着身旁那架老式放映机的顶盖，搞得那未经擦拭的古董尘土飞扬。

“测试过？”Bill扬眉望向它，语气颇具怀疑。

“千真万确！我们已经用它看过第一盘录像带了，整整20分钟，在一口地窖门板前毫无意义的摆拍，什么人也没出现，半点有用的线索也没有。”

Dipper的目光落在Soos身旁的证物上，他记得案件相关的资料提到过这些录像带，案发后它们在儿童之家的某个房间中被轻易找到，明显是凶手有意留下来的，这动机令人存疑。

他感到记忆中的某条回路被打通了，陡然之间William手持录像机在面前晃动的情景浮现在脑海，他揉了揉隐隐作痛的脑袋，那情景简直使人后怕。即便如此Dipper仍发现了一个值得留意的特点，那些录像带都贴着泛黄的标签，上面有油性笔的标记，那标记是一连串数字，1、2、5与6，说明存在着遗失的3、4两盘，如果这缺省也是凶手有意而为之，那悬案的扑朔迷离便又深入了一个层次。

“这摆拍是情有可原的，Soos。”Dipper暂时收起疑惑，向治安官解释道：“那口地窖外原本就装着一套可移动摄像装置，因为里面存储着一些罐装瓦斯气体，是为了安全考虑。”

“上帝啊，安全考虑！”Wendy不满地翘起了脚：“所以在儿童之家的地窖里储存易爆物没有任何问题？”

“我觉得这不难想象，Wendy。”Soos严肃地望向她：“那所机构的经理做得出各种不负责任的事，比如雇了一个使用着假身份的看护员，后来证明是个恋童癖疯子。”

随后众人决定将那为桥牌打断的进程继续下去，第二盘录像带被插入了放映机。

那盘录像带的内容不再是地窖前的摆拍机位，它随着某个视角移动。那是个成年人的视角，不出意外摄像头后面的正是那可憎的William，然而录像的内容依旧平淡无奇。

摄像头在小木屋里四处乱晃，时不时地遇上某个孩子，有些孩子邀请看护员做游戏，但William大概摆出了拒绝的手势，所以他们笑着跑开了，狡猾的嫌犯自始至终没有发出声音。移动的视角采集了七个孩子的音容，那是五个男孩和两个女孩，他们中的绝大多数好动得要命，除去Candy在安静地阅读。

图书室里那个名叫Candy的女孩望向镜头，咬着下唇露出含蓄的笑，对这个姑娘Dipper并没有太多印象，如果不是William使她毫无知觉地躺在了森林里他几乎将她彻底抛在脑后了，然而想想看录制不久后发生在她身上的可怕至极的命运，Dipper只感觉有关她那淡泊的印象在他内心正投射下巨大的阴影。

最后那镜头离开Candy，它做了一个平角的旋转，在图书室门前找到了最后一个孩子。

那是一个褐色头发的漂亮男孩，他面对镜头有些无辜且羞怯地眨了眨眼睛，接着镜头前伸出一只属于成年人的手，那只手揉了揉男孩的头发，而男孩额前类似北斗七星的胎记依稀可见。

录像在这里戛然而止，紧接着Dipper看到三双眼睛整齐地望向了他。

“老天，那个是你？”Robbie瞠目结舌地发问。

Dipper终于、也是不得不向众人解释了事情的原委。随后他果然感到难过，头痛像是加剧了。录像中的其他所有孩子，他们的生命早在十年前便被残忍地剥夺，而唯独他死里逃生，在对那可怕的事情浑然不觉的十年中他长大了，他以为自己过着千篇一律的生活，抱怨着人生的无趣和人情冷漠，看了太多电视剧从而带着个人英雄主义的幻梦加入了FBI，然后被这阴差阳错的选择打开了童年的潘多拉魔盒。

怀抱着某种复杂的心情录像5的放映开始。

然而这段录像从一开始便显得诡异。

与第一盘录像带相同，那是地窖门前的摆拍机位，但这段视频被消了音，又混合上一个毫无关联的音轨，像是用劣质的录音笔在野外录到的，充斥着电流声和蟋蟀的鸣叫。在这诡异的音效之下Dipper注意到画面中地窖的门板已经不见了，好像因为什么不明的原因被彻底拆除，不久后戴着小丑面具的William出现在镜头里，他在地窖门前驻足，望向那漆黑的里面，然后走下去。不一会他复又上来，以同样的姿势默默地朝地窖中望去，片刻后再次入内。正当这诡异的举止使人困惑不解的时候，William第三次出现在镜头里，这次他肩上扛着什么东西，然而未等Dipper看清那是什么，镜头开始扭曲，随后变成整屏跳动的雪花，背景音乐转为刺耳的噪声。

然而录像并未结束，几个人耐心地等待着，大约八分钟过去，那杂音始终令人心烦，当Dipper的耐心几乎被消耗殆尽时，他突然看到画面中一张静止图片一闪而过，随后又是无尽的电波条纹，直至录像迎来终点。

那闪现的画面停留时间太过短暂，没有人看清它究竟是什么，Soos与Wendy交换了眼神，接着他将它耐心地一点点倒回去，终于电视画面停顿在那个闪过的片段，Soos的眉毛搅在了一起，而Wendy则溢出一声惊叫。

它更像是一张后期插入的照片，因为大小比例与录像不尽相同，而且异常清晰。画面中几个孩子残缺不全的身体被整齐地码在地窖外的地板上，鲜血将地板染成深色，这带有恶意与戏谑的目的不言自明。

Dipper将目光移开，向后靠在椅背上，就像要远离这场景似的。他蜷起指节揉着因头痛而跳动的神经，试图用深呼吸来缓解不安，而此时他看到Bill Cipher正目不转睛地盯着那画面，表情没用任何变化甚至带着些若无其事的轻松，只是眼神中闪烁着些他无法理解的东西。

Soos默默地起身换上了编号为6的带子，几个人沉默地看着，直至放映结束，几分钟内没有人开口，只有Wendy埋头记录的声音沙沙作响。

事实上那段录像尤其短，只有五分左右的长度，但明显存在精心编排的痕迹。在画面的一开始是William那张放大的小丑面具的脸孔，随即那面具后移、缩小，显示出身后被遮挡的场景。这次的拍摄地点是在森林中，那是个并不晴朗的清晨或者傍晚，弥漫着薄薄的雾气，但仍可清楚地看到William身后躺着那些遭遇不幸的孩子，他们的身体被胶带严密地捆绑着，已然没有了动静。William继续后退直到全身入镜，这时可以看到他手握一把铁锨，而孩子们身旁是一个人为挖掘的坑洞，面对镜头那小丑停顿了几秒钟，然后着手用铁锨的末端将奄奄一息的孩子们逐个推下深渊。最后他又望向镜头，紧接着画面切换，William消失了，只有那坑洞的特写，它已经被完美地填上，只剩光秃秃的泥土，镜头不断拉近直至失真，最终屏幕变为漆黑一片。

沉默之中Dipper闭上眼睛，上帝保佑，如果这样能让他好受一些。黑暗中那沉默显得尤为漫长，直到他听见Bill的声音响起。探长果断地吩咐Soos开车前往几个临近镇子的警署调取相关犯罪记录的案底，又差遣Robbie和Wendy走访可能相关的当事人，在三名下属领到任务并即刻启程后他终于转向Dipper，然而开口的话题却毫不相关。

“你好像从刚才开始就有点头疼？”他说。

Dipper愣了一下才略显迟钝地点头，随即探长让他凝视自己的眼睛。

他一头雾水但还是照做了，紧接着他发觉Bill的目光以及声音像是有着某种魔力，它们使人精神放松，直至放弃浅层的思维，他随着Bill的引导使紧绷的神经松了弦，最终Bill起身并移开视线的时候，他有种如梦方醒的感觉，而头痛感得以完美地缓解。

他意识到这正是催眠疗法，并且意外地奏效。

“或许我们该出去走走，Pines？”接着Bill如是说：“比如，去森林里。”

踏出警署的时候Dipper意识到这是一个秋高气爽的晴朗下午，沿着小镇笔直的道路走向森林的途中他嗅到熟悉的树木与青草的气息，那气味将他的思绪带回13岁的那些看似无忧无虑的日子，他觉得那有些令人怀念，但他心情沉重，即便这平和的午后以及Bill带来的轻松感也无法使其释怀。他们徒步前往林场，在那边缘曾经作为儿童之家的破旧木屋依然可见，他多望了它几眼，他无法想象在他与它擦肩而过的那些日子里，里面究竟发生了怎样令人发指的邪恶。

最终他们走进森林，在那里他们相当容易地找到了当年埋葬那七个孩子的地方，因为当地居民为了祭奠那些早夭的灵魂，在事发地用鹅卵石砌了七个小小的石碓，用以承载寄予哀思与祝愿的鲜花和蜡烛，在稀疏的树木间隙中那石碓远远地便依稀可见。

他们在石碓前驻足，直至今日那块不祥之地上仍然躺着些新鲜的花束，在某个石碓前一只泰迪熊斜斜地靠在上面，这略带温馨的场面使曾经的抛尸地摆脱了惊悚与诡异，却又使人感觉哀伤。

但Dipper没有感到哀伤，因为他发觉了某件事情，他已经没有那个心情。

拜托，是我昨晚喝醉了酒，我并不清醒，我看走了眼……他在内心祈祷。

然而这最简单的计数总不会失误两次。

在他们面前的并不是七个石碓，而是八个。仔细看上去会发现其中一个略有不同，它没有使用光滑的鹅卵石，而是普通的小石子堆砌而成，孤零零地伫立在外围，像是仓促之中简易搭建的。

但无论如何，那象征着孩子们的石碓是八个。它们多出了一个。

Dipper突然想起了什么，他从口袋里抽出那尚未启封的信笺，将它撕开。他的目光快速地扫过信纸，然后脸色变得苍白。

“亲爱的Dipper，”信中写道：“欢迎回来，哦，我是多么惊喜，我迫不及待地想要给你十年份的拥抱了，我最爱的男孩。这次再没有什么能将我们分离。”

而落款赫然标记着：“你忠诚的，William。”

Dipper手指颤抖着将信纸握出褶皱，而下一秒那信封连同信笺被Bill一把夺去。

片刻后他听见Bill用鼻腔发出一声颇为玩味的感叹，紧接着他看到探长从上衣口袋里掏出一只火机。他原以为Bill想要点上一支烟，下一秒却见他点燃的是信纸的一角。

“Cipher探长？！”他为这出乎意料的举止惊叫出来。

Bill扬起眉毛看向他。

“我认为这是……这是重要的证据。”

“记住我的话，Pines。”Bill说着将燃着的纸片抛入空中：“让你厌烦的东西就应该随风而逝，归入尘土。”

随后他将灰烬中的火星彻底碾灭。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah,这一章让我在E和M之间犹豫了好久......

Till Death Do Us Part /by薄言

两天来案情毫无进展，所有人都稍有泄气但又几乎意料之中。证人们叙述着早已被记入档案的陈词滥调，那些说词在反复的讲述中被不断修饰，已然变得像散文一样优美煽情且毫无实用，而十年来相关案底的调查并无切入点，如果说任何全新的进展，那么只有两天前Dipper收到的那封可以称之为恐吓信的东西。

那封信警醒着Dipper嫌犯就在近在身边的地方，那双可怖且疯狂的眼睛正窥视着他的举止，然而那凶犯又躲在暗处、不露声色，淡泊的存在感与那真切的恐惧形成诡异的反差，像是真实生活中的隐形梦魇。而如今连那封信也被探长亲手烧掉，理由有些匪夷所思，但无论如何它正如Bill本人所说，化为灰烬随风而逝了，他甚至怀疑探长是否向其他人提起过。

不过他必须承认的是，尽管他行使正义的愿望尤为迫切，但他决不希望这种进展再度浮现。

太阳西沉的时候Dipper仍翻阅着堆积成山的资料，试图从诸多案底中找到能够契合William特征的嫌犯。然而这机械性的努力略带盲目，因为那看护员的特征究竟是什么呢？他记忆中那个模糊的形象不会比录像带中的William具体更多，但他仍做着尝试，希望能以惊人的耐心换来一点点奇迹般的转机。

所以当Wendy突然扔了什么东西在他眼前时，他几乎受到了惊吓。他为自己没有听到Wendy的嘲笑声而庆幸，接着他才注意到面前摊开在桌子上的东西，那是他的钱夹，薄薄的塑料膜后面嵌着他与Mabel的合照，被白炽灯反射得一闪一闪。他甚至不记得这钱包是什么时候不翼而飞的。

“在咖啡机下面捡到的，不用谢。”Wendy说着暧昧地眨了眨眼睛：“另外，你女朋友可真是个美人儿。”

“哦，谢谢，但她可不是我女友。她是我姐姐。”他说：“双胞胎姐姐Mabel。”

红发姑娘显得有些好奇，她向他打听起双胞胎的诞生是不是像传闻那样有着某种遗传效应。Dipper沉思了一下，然后从他所说自己“并不擅长”的遗传学角度进行了冗长的分析，红发姑娘眉头微颦，她礼貌性地点着头，事实上只听懂了那“有一定联系”的结论。直到最终Dipper才生动地举出了自家案例。

“比如我有两个叔公，同样是双胞胎。”他说着笑了笑：“不过其中一个在十几个州留下了的案底，另一个攥着他的科普利奖章进了精神病院。我希望这些可不会遗传。”

红发姑娘也笑了起来，但那笑声明显有些心不在焉，就好像她的脑海中正酝酿着什么难以开口的请求。

“今晚能替我值班么，Dipper？”最终她说：“我碰巧有一些……你知道，自己的私事。”

事实上她大可不必如此为难，她不知道此时的Dipper愿意为她赴汤蹈火。

不幸的是，他也真的那么做了。

接近午夜的时候他在最后一张自认为可疑的案底上做了标记，然后望了望墙上的老式挂钟，才意识到自己超份额地完成了Wendy那小小的请求。此时警署里空无一人，外面点着昏暗路灯的街道也是冷冷清清，工作结束的空虚感使独处的不安得以进驻，他像受到某种氛围的压迫一般着手松了松领带结，然后打算尽快回返。这时他却听见铰链转动的声音。

这深夜到访者正是Bill Cipher。Dipper虽然颇为意外，但他有理由相信这经验丰富的探长会有被闪现的灵感驱使着不惜深夜前来拼凑证据的时刻，简单的问候结束对方表明来意，Dipper几乎猜对了，但并不是什么顺利的事态。

“很好，你果然在这儿，Pines。”他说：“事实上我为你担心，因为今晚在你的房门前发现了这个包裹。”

说着他递来什么，那看起来像是个扁扁的长方体盒子，被牛皮纸松散地卷着，显然这不是个包裹而是里面的东西。

他本该为Bill私拆自己的邮包而感到震惊，或许他会生气并继而用委婉的方式向上司表示明确的不满，但他看到那掀起的牛皮纸露出里面漆黑的一角时这些想法变得无关紧要。

他意识到那是一盘录像带。

尽管它与William留下的其余几盘不尽相同（大概是买不到同样型号了），但却贴着一模一样的标签，那标签是崭新的，上面用油性笔标记着一个醒目的数字“7”。Dipper意识到他内心某种极度不安的假设已然成为现实，但他即刻知道此时该做的是什么，他将录像带插入放映机，按下了那个略带卡顿的、小小的三角形按钮。

视频的画面并不清晰，因为时间是晚上，并且在一个没有窗的房间里。Dipper依稀可见墙壁上有一些潦草的涂鸦，他回想起来，千真万确，这正是儿童之家的地窖。视野中唯一的光源来自镜头后面，那大概是一只手电，它正在毫无规律地任意摇摆，幽深的地窖中影影憧憧，Dipper感到脑袋里的某一根神经又跳动着疼痛了起来。

这时Bill将一只手搭在他的肩上，提醒他在这诡异的时刻并非孤身一人，这是个很小的动作，但意图明确，以至于Dipper感激地望了Bill一眼，但正当他收回目光将注意力集中在屏幕上时，那画面使他脸色骤变。

手电的光束已经不再晃动，而是聚焦在镜头正中的某件物品上，那是一件鲜血淋漓的外衣，而Dipper第一眼认出了它。上帝保佑，他对它再熟悉不过，尽管那并不属于他的某位旧识，但这些日子他留意它的时间是那样之久。

那是Wendy的外套。

聚焦在血衣上的光束停留了几秒，然后缓慢上移，最终停在墙壁一行醒目的涂鸦之上。两个划痕组成简短的词汇赫然印刻在哪里，Dipper感觉那像是William在他耳边的低语，他几乎真的听见了声音，尽管他已然不记得他的声音是怎样的。

那涂鸦是“COME ALONE（自己来）”。

然后录像戛然而止，屏幕左上角跳出了更换录像带的提示，Dipper慌乱地拨通了Wendy的电话，得到的只是无法接通的冰冷应答，在应答结束之后电话自行挂断，整整几秒钟Dipper呆滞在那里。

但这并非表明这成绩优异的联邦探员已经被惊恐所击溃，毫无疑问他感到恐慌，但恐慌之中他的大脑在飞快地运转，许多迹象告诉他这过分糟糕的状况有哪里不太对劲，然而每当他几乎整理出什么清晰思路时，他的想法又会被对Wendy处境的焦虑所搅乱。终于脑袋里的隐隐作痛使他不耐烦地摇了摇头，他想现在最需要的或许并不是去建立种种等待被推翻的假设，而是采取一些果断的行动，这时他听到金属零件相互碰撞的清脆声响，然后发现Bill正在为手枪上膛。

显然Cipher探长已经省去这多余的心理活动先他一步采取行动了。

“Cipher探长，”然而他却迟疑着说：“嫌犯要求我自己去，若非如此我怕会威胁到……”

“哦，我天真的孩子，你真的以为自己能像西部片里那样单枪匹马深入匪穴英雄救美？”Bill打断他：“看着吧，这是一个怎样的陷阱。我会让你看到的。”

这笃定的语气让Dipper一定程度上放下心来，他在内心认定了探长的果断是出于他的经验丰富而并非草率，于是他紧随其后踏出房门。

不一会两人踏入小镇微凉的秋夜里，那两个身影在前往森林的方向上奔走，逐渐融入了黑夜浓重的轮廓。

终于他们穿过了废弃的儿童之家那大开着的木门，那扇门腐朽得厉害，甚至变了形状，大概永远也无法阖上了。Dipper警惕地留意着这危房中每一点细微的动静，尽管那里似乎只有他与Bill的脚步声以及破旧地板的吱呀声响，紧迫的气氛使他无暇对这故地重游感叹什么，但他还是依靠着记忆找到了地窖入口。

Dipper打开镁光手电从那漆黑的洞口照射下去，那光束沿墙壁下段旋转了一周，然后打着转向中间聚拢，最终得以确认那寂静的地窖中事实上空无一人。

空无一人，甚至空无一物。连录像中的血衣也不见踪影。

Dipper与Bill交换了眼神，Bill的眼睛里没有闪现出更多意外，探长的从容不迫让Dipper因困惑而不安的情绪得以收敛，他把手枪收起，又将电筒拿在手上，终于走下地窖。

潮湿与腐败的气息将他瞬间淹没，在布满可疑的褐色斑点的墙壁上，录像中的涂鸦赫然在目，但除此之外已经没有任何William或者Wendy的痕迹，他不甘心地搜索着墙壁的其他部分，试图找到一些全新的线索，然后在光束扫过某个涂鸦时，出于某种原因他不得不多留意了一些，他将它照亮，锁眉打量起来。

事实上这一小片涂鸦和案件并无联系，那字迹边缘模糊、明显不是刚刚留下的，但它带给Dipper一种诡异的熟悉感，因为那简直就是他的笔迹。

“TILL DEATH DO US PART（直到死亡将我们分离）”

他凑近过去仔细查看，才发现在这句象征爱情与婚姻美满的誓言之下还有另一个小小的记号，但它像是被涂抹过，而且被褐色污垢所覆盖，所以并不显眼，但即便如此它可以辨认，那是被一个完美的心形符号圈住的两个名字，用同样的字迹写着“Dipper & Candy”。

一瞬间Dipper举起的右手因震惊而颤抖起来，手电的光束在斑驳的墙壁上跳动。上帝啊，他为那不幸的女孩写下过这种誓言吗？可为什么他毫无印象，甚至……

突然他听到身后有保险栓拨动的声音，他警觉地转身，一时间他以为是那嫌犯终于出现，接下来却发现地窖中除了自己与Bill外并无他人。

不过Bill的确拔出了手枪，那枪口正指向自己。

“Cipher探长？”他困惑地发问。

上帝保佑，此时的Bill仍然使他感到心安。

然而他说：“警匪游戏结束了，Dipper。”

他看到Bill扣动扳机的动作，但并没有子弹出膛的声音，同时他感到自己的右肩被什么击中了，然而那并不是中弹的感觉，就好像被什么尖锐的东西刺入，依然很痛，但不足以造成严重的伤。

但紧接着他明白过来那是什么，因为一种浑身无力的麻痹感开始蔓延。

那麻醉针立竿见影，几秒后他已然瘫软在地上。他看到Bill收起手枪向他走来，而他脑袋里加剧的疼痛与眩晕感几乎扭曲了视线，也许那药物同样麻醉着他的大脑，但又或许不是，因为他此时的思路变得无比清晰，比如为何嫌犯会对他的行踪甚至同事的行踪了如指掌，以及为何Bill提供的线索总会有如此凑巧的时间点，在他那扭曲的视线中Bill的形象和William融为一体，他终于看穿了他，然而为时已晚。

终于他被揽住腰身扛起，腾空的瞬间他感到头晕目眩，紧接着记忆中孩子们的面孔再次浮现眼前，他们依然眼神闪烁地望向他，而Candy站在较远的地方，不知为何她脸上的表情他无法看懂，上帝啊，那些是亡灵吗？他突然感到一股沁透全身的冷意，因为一个冰冷的事实毫无疑问地浮现，William再一次地得逞了，再一次。

Dipper听到一阵熟悉而稚嫩的笑声，然后终于从迷蒙中变得清醒，自己童年时的样子在面前欢快地奔跑着闪过，漂亮的男孩在小木屋后面的草地上驻足，眨着眼睛望了望森林，又向他看过来。一瞬间他以为自己在梦境中或者遭遇幻觉，但随即他发现这情景是真实的，那是放映机里正在上演的画面。他意识到那正是Soos老祖母的放映机，他对它再熟悉不过，但此时的处境却如此陌生。

他已经被皮带捆缚在一只木椅上，但那束缚事实上并无意义，因为麻醉药的效力没有过去，他浑身乏力，所有的动作都无法做到称之为挣扎的程度。他不清楚自己身处什么地方，这看起来像是一间地下室，但其他任何见鬼的状况根本无从判断，他吐出绝望的气息，放弃了推断与思考，他知道那是徒劳，因为Bill决不会使他知道。

至于Bill，此时他正站在他的身后，用那修长的手指把玩着Dipper柔软的褐色头发，这诡异的举止很轻柔，但他的触碰却令Dipper感到战栗。

“看好了，Dipper，你一直想知道第三盘录像带里是什么，对么？”他凑近在Dipper耳边说着：“这是你的特辑，我最爱的孩子。有没有觉得惊喜，嗯？那时的你多么可爱。”

千真万确，录像中正是那小男孩明朗的面孔，而镜头之外Dipper神情阴郁，他想起自己对Cipher探长曾经的信任甚至依赖，懊悔自己是个十足的笨蛋，紧接着憎恶感升起，然而这一切又有什么意义呢？他无能为力，不论是侦破案件、行使正义、甚至保全自己，此时的处境下他全部无法做到，所以那憎恶被沮丧替代，同时在理智的催化下这沮丧滋生出蔓延的恐惧。

这时Bill扭过他的脑袋，钳制住他的脖颈和下颌，并强迫他接吻。

他被迫接受这绵长的纠缠，大脑中空白一片，他当然明白这一举动拥有怎样的意味，只是他从未想过Bill真的会这么做。他原以为“William”不会对已然成年的自己产生某种执着，绑架他只是为了完成某种仪式，为了让自己当年的杰作变得圆满。或许Bill会果断地杀掉他，这原本是他最糟糕的假设，而现在他意识到某些各种意义上讲更为糟糕的可能性，慌乱与恐惧之中他做出了不那么聪明的反应，那是一个咬合的动作。

事实上这动作并无力气，Bill并没有被伤到。但他离开了Dipper，而且毫无疑问，变得恼火。但这恼火并没有充分的表露出来，Dipper看到他转身回返的时候脸上甚至挂着浅浅的笑意，只是眼神投射出阴沉的愠怒来。

“看来我的小男孩已经长出了獠牙？”他说着将手中的注射器刺入Dipper的上臂。

药物，又是什么见鬼的药物。Dipper在内心诅咒的同时只能无助地等待着某种药效发作，紧接着双眼被什么漆黑的布料覆盖住，片刻后他在黑暗中颤抖起来。

之后的事情好像是在一个诡异的梦魇中发生，他感觉自己身处潮湿的雨雾里，某种遍布全身的湿热感使他透不过气，他不自觉地想要摆脱被束缚的处境，当然他无法做到，但他似乎得到了眷顾，因为最终那束缚消失，而他陷入一个柔软的地方。可是湿热的不适感并没有消褪，他决心解决这一难题，于是着手褪去剩余的其它束缚，紧接着他感到有什么东西碰撞了他的身体，那感觉好像电流通过，瞬间的悸动驱散了包裹他的湿雾，他听见自己发出了某种含糊而暧昧的声音，接着更多舒适的满足感浮现，只是这满足感同时伴随着疼痛，以及内心某种复杂的情绪，但他已经无暇顾及它们了，这感觉算不上美好但使人沉溺，从而他想要被尽可能地触碰，然后他如愿以偿。

他产生了某种错觉，认为自己变成了水中的游鱼。他不由自主地扭动着身体，并且听到水声，他像鱼一样周身覆盖着滑腻的粘液，他随着海浪翻滚，又在幽深的海底恣意呼吸，那呼吸变成断断续续的句子，他完全听不懂自己在说些什么。

他不知这幻觉持续了多久，但最终他在迷幻中变得清醒，因为两种药物的效果终于在他的身体里凝结成尖锐的疼痛。那痛苦遍布全身的每一条肌肉与关节，眼前终于变得明亮，但随着意识的清醒他逐渐感觉痛得无法忍受，他抽搐起来，溢出的生理泪水挂在那长得过分的睫毛上，接着他好像听到一声叹息。

Bill离开了一会复又回来，他喂他吃了什么东西，依然是药，但他已经无力抵抗。

不一会他感到眼皮沉重，然后陷入了深沉的睡眠。在睡神的庇护之下，他终于、也是暂时得以脱离苦难。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过山车一样的一章，没错这真的是个悬疑故事w

Till Death Do Us Part /by薄言

 

凌晨三点过半，酒馆打烊，老板娘拿扫帚赶走了某个纠缠不休的醉鬼，Robbie拉起Wendy的手躲进酒馆后面的小巷子，在那里红发姑娘将臂弯搭在他的双肩上，在酒精的余韵之中他们的额头靠在一起。

“明天还能见到你吗，Wendy？”

“哦，只要那该死的案子还没头绪，我们明天全得加班。”

Robbie轻笑了几声，接着他们亲吻在一起。

片刻后Robbie坐进Wendy那辆破旧的小卡车，它看上去像是二手市场里淘汰下来的破烂，Wendy不耐烦地拧动车钥匙，而它屡屡熄火，红发姑娘在控制盘上砸了一拳，无意间触碰了某个开关，车内广播响起，一首70年代的慢歌拉着有气无力的调子软绵绵地飘来，红发姑娘咒骂了一声，而Robbie拿出手机划动着，紧接着好像留意到了什么，他的眉毛扬了起来。

“‘亲爱的诸位同僚，’”他念出了声：“‘我表示万分抱歉，但由于突发事件，我不得不退出重力泉专案的调查，时间紧迫，请原谅我的不辞而别，祝后续顺利。’”

“什么？”Wendy握着钥匙漫不经心地问：“谁？”

“哦，亲爱的，你没收到这封邮件么？”

“我的手机在口袋里连同外套一起被偷了，记得么？”Wendy说着皱了皱眉。

“哦，没错，很遗憾，抱歉。”Robbie回答：“是Dipper的邮件。而且，老天，来自十分钟前……认真的吗，十分钟前？看来真的事态紧急。”

Dipper？红发姑娘扭动车钥匙的手暂停了动作，她觉得有些不对劲。

“Cipher不会答应的。”最终她说。

“事实上，附件里还有一封探长亲笔签名信的扫描件。”Robbie说：“上帝啊，他是凌晨三点爬起来帮Dipper签署的吗？”接着他撇了撇嘴：“我猜Cipher真是爱上他了，嗨，注意到他看那男孩的眼神了么？怪得很。”

“得了，这是我们的约会，Robbie，停止谈论Dipper吧。”Wendy说着猛地着手扭动钥匙：“明天一早到了警署再……哦上帝保佑！”

发动机终于打着了火，离合器震动着发出沉闷的响声，红发姑娘踩上油门，那老式卡车磕着黑烟发动起来，Robbie愉悦地吹了声口哨，这话题戛然而止。事实上他们谁都明白，看看现在手表上时针的指向就知道没什么“明天一早”了，但他们相信在周末探长不会如此严苛，Cipher虽然怪得很但怎么说呢，是个好人。于是在空旷的街道上，那卡车呼啸着驶向全新的黎明。

Dipper醒来的时候，他分不清那是白天或黑夜，阴暗的地下室中没有点亮一盏灯，只有那放映机的显示屏微亮着跳动着雪花，发出细小的杂音来。他提起手背抵住额头，扫过眼睛的时候他感觉那里湿漉漉的，他失神地望着天花吐出叹息，但他知道那至少并不是软弱的泪水。

他明白残忍的事情已然发生在自己身上，但他飞快地接受了那现实，他撑起身体，双脚踩上地面。那铺榻干净而柔软，并且他被换上了新的衬衫，但肩头和前臂一阵钝痛袭来。他提起那尺码稍大的衣物，看到被注射的地方有一片淤青，而那略显苍白的皮肤上遍布着微红的痕迹，毫无疑问那是无法洗去的羞耻，但他需要担心的可不止这些小小的伤痕。

他站起身来，突然间头脑中闪过一些片段，那或许来自于刚刚昏睡中的噩梦。在那片段里他看到一根长长的绳子从天花板上垂下来，末端连接着一个女孩脆弱的脖颈，她悬空着在绳子上打转，那绳子被绷得笔直。当她的面孔转向Dipper的时候他认出她的脸，他似乎听到自己呼喊了她的名字，然后那个13岁的男孩向她奔跑过去。他也不由自主地迈出一步，但头痛与全身的酸楚使他摔了跤。

他听到脚步声，然后一双有力的手钳住了他孱弱的身体，有人将他重新安置在床铺上，又像照料小孩子一般，把枕头竖起靠在他背后。他扭过头不去看Bill Cipher，恐惧和对某件事的心有余悸浮现在他略显苍白的面孔上，但对方递过水杯的时候他接了过来，的确他感到喉咙干涩，他将杯中的水喝干。

他感到温热的气息扑来，Bill靠近他，靠得如此之近，直到柔软的嘴唇和微凉的鼻尖划过他的额头、眼睑、侧脸和耳根，无法忍受这纠缠时Dipper终于伸手阻拦，然而Bill捉住他的手，从指尖开始轻啄着亲吻。这时Dipper终于望向Bill，发现那眼神中的热忱与柔和简直像在对待恋人，一瞬间他感觉难以置信。

然而他的脑海中浮现了另外的画面，他与Candy并肩坐在图书室的长桌前，他与那女孩的手同样握在一起。他们读着同一本书，所以脑袋靠得如此之近，他甚至感受得到女孩温热的呼吸，他的注意力全然不在书本里了。突然女孩转向他，在他的面颊上飞快地啄了一下，然后咯咯地笑起来，她晃动着双腿，认真地望向他，对他说：“一起长大，好么？”

此时Bill的手指抚上他的额头，他再次靠近，与他嘴唇相贴，然而这个吻浅尝辄止，简直像是某种带有善意的触碰。

“哦，这终于实现了，我的小松树。”他用嘴唇勾画着Dipper下颌与喉结的轮廓：“你没有用真名登记，这让我找了你十年，Dipper。现在命运的齿轮又将我们搅合在一起，这简直是上帝的安排。”

某些场景再次闪现。Candy被悬挂在地窖的天花板上，她一动不动，脸色发青，圆睁着的无神的眼睛再也无法阖上，她在绳子末端毫无知觉地打着转，鲜血沿那细瘦的赤裸的双腿滴下，在那苍白的皮肤上勾画出醒目的红线，他看着这一情景，如鲠在喉。

“发誓成为我的吧，Dipper。”Bill的声音好似从远处飘来：“向我发誓，说‘我愿意’。”

这声音像是某种命令，带有魔力一般，Dipper就像被某种无形的东西所迫使，他感到恐惧、焦灼，好似只要说出这句话一切都会变得轻松，他知道这是某种催眠，而在当前虚弱和惊恐的状态下他极易受到精神控制。他挣扎起来，想尽可能离Bill远一些，突然他看到了另外的画面。

某个小小的、支离破碎的身体被随意丢掷在他的眼前，鲜血瞬间沁入木屋的地板，将那木纹上色，而在那尸体旁躺着其他几个相似的身躯，初夏的蝇虫翩翩起舞，在血肉之间扭动、叮咬，面戴小丑面具的Bill浑身血污，喘着气望着眼前犹如人间地狱的情景，而他毫无知觉地站在一旁，那个13岁的他。

他停止挣扎，终于直视Bill的眼睛。

“见鬼去吧，Cipher。”他说：“你是个不折不扣的疯子。”

Bill的嘴角勾起一个漂亮的弧度，但他眼中的热忱冷却了下去。Dipper看到他从床头柜的抽屉里找出一个熟悉的东西，他不由自主地战栗起来，真该死，他明明知道哪怕一点反抗带来的会是什么。

“这真是令人痛心，小松树。我快要心碎了。”Bill说着将那注射器填满，他的脸上带着兴奋，但眼神忧伤，一种只有疯子才会有的表情。“我想你我都非常清楚，如果我再次用这个小东西教你听话……你有多么高的概率会在快感中死于心脏衰竭。但没办法，Dipper，是你逼我的。我别无选择。”

“哦不，你会后悔的。”Dipper的面色变得惨白。

“没错、没错。我会后悔、心痛欲绝，然而还要以探长的身份去安慰你的家人，尤其是你那……漂亮的姐姐。”他说着，露出诡异的笑：“嗨，她甜美的面孔和你是多么相似，或许她可以给我一些慰藉，谁知道呢。”

当那冰冷细小的刺痛感深入肌体的时候，Dipper几乎崩溃。在死亡与至亲的威胁面前，一切尊严与正义都显得黯淡无光，终于他嘴唇颤抖着发出哀求。

“别这么做，我愿意、我愿意做任何事情……求你。”

“任何事情？”Bill眯起眼睛，那半截针头仍然埋在Dipper的手臂里，这生死攸关的处境使他不自觉地颤抖着，但上帝保佑，至少Bill有所回应。

“任何事情意味着……”他小心翼翼地停顿了一下：“任何事情。”

当那施暴者最终得以满足并离去时，Dipper筋疲力尽地撑起身体。他犹豫了一下还是将衣物穿戴齐整，就像宽慰自己那一点可怜的肉体的圣洁，然后他在凌乱的床褥之间找到了一把小小的钥匙。

那显然是Bill落下的，可惜这小东西不可能匹配地下室那严密的锁，他想不到它会属于什么地方。然而抱着希望渺茫的尝试心态，他竟然真的用它打开了放映机下面的矮柜。

在柜子上层，一把手枪静静地躺在那里。

枪膛中有三发子弹，足以使他摆脱现在的处境。他无法相信这突如其来的转机，但显然他没有很好地利用自己的运气。他并没有第一时间去把那枪支藏好，上帝啊，在枕套里或者随便什么不易发现的地方，他没有。他的注意力被另外的东西所牵扯，那要命的好奇心。

在柜子最下层较深的地方，是警方缺失的两盘录像带。并且，其中一盘他还没有看过。

他认为那录像带的编号有着某种顺序，尽管他猜不到Bill Cipher那见鬼的脑袋里在盘算些什么。那录像带显然是按照凶杀案的时间顺序编排的。假若果真如此，从第二盘录像带里孩子们鲜活的音容，到第五盘录像中鲜血淋漓的尸体，除去那略显突兀的有关Dipper的录像3，这他还未看过的第四盘录像带，记录的很可能是凶杀现场的细节。

他几乎可以猜到Bill私藏这盘带子的缘由了。

他想要知道，上帝保佑，他想要知道在那地窖里究竟发生了什么。几天来他不堪其扰，有关那些记忆和类似幻觉的存在。他感觉内心有什么呼之欲出的东西，它被压抑、被掩盖，而一切的关键就在这盘录像带里，他需要知道究竟发生了什么。

他需要知道。

这是一个沉不住气、无视当前处境、并且毫不精明的主观判断，然而他还是抽出那盘带子，拂去上面的尘土，果断插入了放映机的卡槽。 

与此同时，专案组的其余三人正愁云惨淡地坐在警署的办公室里。

Robbie看着Wendy没精打采地拖着下巴翻看那些陈年档案，动作机械而漫不经心，而Soos干脆在一旁翻起一本脏兮兮的旧杂志，封面上的泳装女郎朝他泛黄地微笑着，袒露着的浅褐色肌肤与肮脏的水渍晕在一起，Robbie皱了皱鼻子，终于觉得无法忍受，他把笔记本摔在桌面上。

“我说，我知道Cipher探长看起来是根本不想破这个案子了，但我们不能因为他的缺席就把进程停掉，是不是？”他说：“证据都在这里，资料也都在这儿，我们为什么不能，我是说，凭我们自己找点突破呢，凭我们。”

其余两人认真地望向Robbie，的确没人想到这个专案组会变成如此松散的状态，Soos将塞进嘴里的面包圈仓促地咀嚼了几下，然后声音含糊地说：“不赖，所以现在由你当头儿？”

“嗨！我可没说！我并不认为我能……哦，我只是说这案子没理由毫无进展，想想看，有多少可疑的地方，我们就不能顺着疑点找下去么？”

“疑点？”Soos困惑地眨了眨眼睛：“我一直以为我们只是在捉拿嫌犯。”

“没有那么简单，这是个悬案，老兄。当然了，嫌疑人，那个William，但事实上我们现在根本没有丁点证据表明他就是凶手！”

“录像带里，”Wendy说：“他埋了他们。”

“埋了他们，但并不是杀了他们！”Robbie说：“当时受害人很可能已经死了，捆胶带也许只是为了止血，以防血浆溅得到处都是，你知道的，清理工作难得很。”

“得了，那为什么会有血浆溅出来？还是因为他杀了他们，Robbie。而且如果William不是凶手，那凶手还能是谁呢？所以说这并不是疑点，亲爱的，我们只是缺少证据，现在唯一能跟进的线索就是那个见鬼的William，然而那见鬼的线索是断的。”

Wendy说罢收起摊开的双手，向后倒在椅背上，没精打采地盯着天花板。

“我不知道，Wendy，我不知道。”Robbie泄气地耸了耸肩膀：“或许关键在遗失的录像带里面，但……你说的没错，线索是断的。”

Soos从鼻腔里发出遗憾的哼声，然后问大家是否愿意打桥牌。

显然这种上班时间的娱乐项目是可耻的，但不知去向的Cipher探长本身就不是一个出色的表率，所以Soos的提议得到热情的赞同，片刻之后，那终于得以起色的案情便又被抛在一边了。

Bill Cipher深吸一口气，拧开地下室那厚重的锁，推门而入。

如果不出他所料，一切即将迎来终点。一切。

果然他看到Dipper持枪指向自己。他以为Dipper会果断地扣动扳机，然后疼痛即将绽放在自己身体的任意部位，或者，如果Dipper愿意的话，一个精准的穿透，让他再无知觉，去见上帝。然而Dipper只是保持着持枪的姿势，他双手颤抖，漂亮的褐色眼睛里充斥的并非仇恨或憎恶，而是困惑与难以置信的神情。

“告诉我，Cipher。”他的声音颤抖着，却带有威胁的意味：“告诉我究竟发生了什么？！”

一瞬间Bill想到某种可能性，他惊愕地望向那放映机，但在可能性得到确认后那惊愕的表情瞬间平息下去，他低头吐出一声轻笑，然后抬起眼睛望向Dipper。

“哦，上帝啊、万能的上帝。”他低声感叹着：“你看了那盘录像带？”

Dipper以闪烁的眼神作为答复。

“好吧、好吧。我可没料到你会去看那个，小松树。”他说：“我早知道它没什么用处，我该毁掉它的。”

“告诉我真相，CIPHER！”Dipper提高了声音，但双手的抖动更加剧烈，他简直需要去刻意控制，Bill扬起眉毛，老天，那持枪的动作看上去随时会走火。

“真相正如你所见，亲爱的孩子。”他说：“千真万确，那影像不会说谎。”

“可我不记得！”Dipper说服自己一般自言自语地重复着：“我什么也不记得……是你，对么？你对我做过什么？”

“没错，我试着让你忘记，把那些记忆埋藏在潜意识里，然后教你相信那些事情没有发生，我是个催眠师，Dipper。”他耐心的语气简直循循善诱：“听起来有些难以置信？没错，连我也那么觉得，因为我几乎成功了，但很遗憾我并没有，否则我那亲爱的导师真的要以我为荣了。你开始逐渐想起当时的事情了，对么？比如一些伴随着头痛闪现的片段，你以为它们是幻觉？哦，我早知道会有这一天，催眠师可不是上帝。”

“所以你为了让我相信你编织的假象，才策划了这些事情？”

“唔，看呐，你迅速找到了重点，我聪明的孩子。”Bill的语气像是在恭维邻家的孩童：“哦，装成一个变态疯子可真是件苦差事，但不得不说有些部分我非常享受……嗨，别介意，但你需要认定我是凶手，对么？。”

“可你不是！”Dipper声音嘶哑：“你没有杀他们！你不是凶手！Cipher！哦，上帝啊！”

“是啊、是啊，冷静，小松树。所以你真的要拿枪威胁一个无辜的人只为让他说出真相么，我优秀的探员？”

话音落下，他如愿以偿地看到Dipper迟疑着放低了手枪的高度。

下一秒他快步走上前，以一个熟练的擒拿动作夺取了Dipper的枪，然后将他双手反剪。

Dipper再次被推进柔软的床垫里，Bill握住他的下颌，固定他不断挣扎的脑袋，这时他的眼神被Bill捕捉到，他看到那催眠师的眼中带着某种命令一般的锐利，他突然意识到Bill想要做些什么，他慌忙将眼神移开，与此同时Bill命令般的声音从上方传来。

“听着，Dipper，我会把这支枪放在你枕头下面，但记住那是你自己藏起来的，然后等你睁开眼睛，忘掉这一切，仍然对我深恶痛绝，在我推门走进来的时候你会拿起它打爆我的脑袋。结束这一切，然后彻底开始正常的生活，明白吗？”

“上帝啊！为什么这么做？！”

“为什么？哦，小松树，我等会儿会告诉你为什么，但首先，”他说着增加手中的力度，手指深深地陷入Dipper苍白的双颊：“看着我的眼睛。”

“不！”Dipper将双眼紧闭。

“看着我的眼睛。”然而这带有魔力般的声音在脑海中循环。

他逐渐陷入焦灼的绝望，身体与精神上的虚弱使他感觉脆弱无比，他逐渐相信并确信，确信他无法抗拒，他无能为力，面对这个强大得多的男人他只能任其摆布，他被迫听从他，他只能听从他，他需要听从他。

他需要听从Bill Cipher。

“看着、我的、眼睛。”那个声音再度升起、无比清晰。

他终于睁开双眼，一瞬间那闪烁的眼神凝结成什么晶莹的东西夺眶而出。他听到Bill又说了些什么，但他似乎不那么需要理解，甚至不那么需要思考，没错，他只需要全盘接纳。随后他感到意志昏沉，他听到Bill允许他入睡，他欣然接受。

片刻后，Bill亲吻了已然陷入沉睡的男孩。

“因为我爱你，Dipper。”他说。

修长的手指沿泪痕划过那侧脸的轮廓。

当Dipper自昏睡中苏醒的时候，他发觉大脑中有一瞬间的空白。千真万确，他记得自己播放了第四盘录像带，但之后的记忆模糊得毫不真实。他隐约记得Bill走进来，他将他推倒，而他的内心充斥着惊恐绝望。那令人作呕的憎恶感袭来，他抵住额头，上帝保佑，他是在那些疯狂的暴行之中变得神志模糊了吗？他在播放录像的时候被Bill发现？他再次向他施暴或者又给了他什么药物？这次他真的会发疯然后杀他吗？紧接着他想到那把枪，他的神经骤然绷紧，他颤抖着将手伸向枕下，而一个坚硬的触感使他瞬间振奋。

谢天谢地，那把枪还在，他把它藏好了。

他听到门锁转动的声音，然后那个可憎的身影进入视线，他紧握那冰冷的枪柄，他在内心祈祷，他是冷静的，且毫不犹豫，他的眼神中除了笃定的憎恨再没有其他。

他举起手枪，向Bill射出了全部的三发子弹。

Bill Cipher没有发出任何声音，他失足跌下楼梯，紧接着沉闷的碰撞声在地下室中回荡，整个过程在Dipper看来极尽漫长，他几乎屏住呼吸，直到Bill在最下阶安静地躺倒，果真一动不动了。

Dipper的目光越过Bill晕开着鲜血的身体望向那敞开的出口，一束光照射进来，他明白梦魇终结，他从未感到如此轻松。他深吸一口气，扬手将枪支丢掷在一旁。

那手枪在粗糙的地面上打转，然后碰撞到什么东西发出拖拽的摩擦声，那是一盘坏掉的录像带，带有数字“4”的标签仍然可怜兮兮地挂在那支离破碎的盒体上。

一刻钟后，警笛鸣响，重力泉那过剩的警力终于出动，将此处围得水泄不通。


	5. Chapter 5

案件的收尾工作持续了整一周，接着在某个崭新的礼拜一，新闻发布会结束，重力泉警署那小得可怜的报告厅中一片狼藉，那些或者西装革履或者着装奇异的记者们绊着电线离开，无差别地留下了满地的废纸便签以及烟蒂。Wendy踢开脚边的纸团，止不住地抱怨着“一群野蛮人！”，Soos则在一旁耸了耸肩膀，事实上他觉得可以理解。

Dipper让他们等了太久，对这些因工作而辛苦奔波的人来说，浪费时间等同于克扣钞票，所以他们会以粗鲁的方式回应不守约，作为小小的报复。当然等到Dipper终于出现，并用意外得体的官方态度完美地回答了所有提问时，他们感到满意并认为不虚此行，但也不至于将刚刚丢弃的废纸捡起来带走。上帝保佑，交给那些条子们处理吧，他们吃着公晌，里面说不定还有自己几美分的纳税，合情合理。

Soos环顾四周，并没有发现Dipper，于是出了门。在警署的安全通道里Dipper终于被找到，他正默默地坐在楼梯上，出神地望着前方平淡无奇的墙壁，神情黯淡。如果此时还有在场的第三人，Soos一定会去打赌，说此情此景下的Dipper（尤其他身边再配上一只纸箱的话）完全不像刚被破格转正并且授予勋章，而俨然一副被解雇的样子。但此时并没有那第三人在场，他只能自己走上前去，用自认为可以打破这沉默的方式拍了对方的肩膀，并递过一支烟。

Dipper迟疑了一秒才接来，事实上对香烟的气味他厌烦得很，但这一次他打算试试看，或许它会让他感觉好些，或许。

当看到Dipper以一个极不熟练的动作吐出烟雾时，Soos已经后悔了，因为他发现这毫不奏效，男孩依然一言不发，领用了道具但并不在剧情里。他只能清了清嗓子，先行开口。

“你看起来不太好，老兄？”

Dipper勉强地提起嘴角微笑了一下，一个不置可否的表示。

“嗨，别这样，Dipper，等着瞧吧，明天的重力泉头条，你要变成一个孤胆英雄了，别像条可怜虫！”说罢Soos用那快活而浑厚的嗓音笑着。

随着他的笑Dipper也笑得更深了些，但显然更加僵硬。

“好吧、好吧，我能猜到你在那个见鬼的地下室里吃了苦头，Dipper。”Soos的表情终于严肃起来，他接着伸出宽大的手掌揽住他：“但想想看，你从一个变态杀人狂手里逃了出来，现在手脚完整，神智正常，而且升职加薪，你还有什么值得担心的呢？嗨，或者你需要精神治疗？听着，我认识一个可靠的心理医生，而且很便宜。”

“得了，Soos，我想我再不会相信什么‘心理医生’了。”Dipper终于开口。

然后两人一同陷入沉默。Soos觉得这氛围似乎有些尴尬，并且，上帝啊，的确尴尬。这时Dipper轻咳了两声，他把香烟移开，确信自己不会再尝试第二次，同时他确信自己并不需要什么见鬼的精神治疗。诚然那种事会留下精神创伤，但真正困扰他的是另外的东西。

疑点，仅剩的疑点。尽管那小小的证据链条的缺失对案件定性并无大碍，但他总觉得丢掉了什么重要的东西。那盘缺失的录像带，Bill执意要毁掉它，没有人知道里面是什么。当然Bill有充足的动机销毁对自己不利的证据，但他总觉得内心有一个焦灼的声音，那个声音不安地叫嚣着，告诉他事情并非如此简单，也并不会就此过去。

“Cipher没说什么？”他突然开口问：“关于第四盘录像带。”

“哦，当然，他一直对罪行供认不讳，但对细节闭口不谈。”Soos为这话题的转变感到振奋：“不过真有你的，Dipper，三发子弹全部避开要害，如果我是教官，真该给你的射击训练打满分。但如果我是你，老兄，我会一枪毙了他。”

Dipper短促地发出一声自嘲般的轻笑。

“谁说我不想呢，Soos。”他说：“但那一瞬间对他的憎恨让我认识到我们的不同，我觉得自己没有那个权利，你知道，剥夺他人的生命。让他去面对法官和受害者家属吧。”

上帝啊，Soos几乎被这番陈述感动了。然而此时他颇有些其他心事，那同样是他寻找Dipper的真正目的。现在他觉得话题已然打开，于是时机到来，他放弃了这个讨论执法正义和人性哲学的契机，转而将话题落脚在某个再现实不过的问题上。

“呃，Dipper，你知道的，我老祖母的放映机被当做证物封在案发现场了，我想如果案子已经顺利结束，你是不是可以帮我……哦，我知道这挺计较的，对么？不过那老朋友对我还有些纪念意义，记得我小时候……”

“当然、当然，Soos。”Dipper以果断的回应打断他：“那本来就是你的，我会帮你取回来。”

Soos稍显绷紧的表情缓和了下来。

“另外还有个小小的请求，Dipper。”他又迟疑着说：“呃，还给我之前，能随便找盘录像带播放一下么？随便什么，米老鼠或者某部老片。帮我把那诡异的行凶视频覆盖掉，不然你知道的，我虽然是个大块头，但胆子小的很。”

Dipper转向Soos。

“对不起？”他问：“你说‘覆盖掉’？”

“哦，没错，你们还不知道么，老兄？也难怪，老古董。但那一款放映机有个录像功能，会自动记录前一次放映的内容，按下回放就又会重现了。嗨，上一次播放的录像带是第几号？哦，得了，总之我可不想留着那影像……Dipper？你还好么Dipper？烟头烧着你的袖子了Dipper。”

然而在Soos看来，对方似乎对他那崭新的西装毫不在乎，他用手指随意理了一下袖子，然后起身将香烟碾灭在转角的垃圾桶上，而他那方才暗淡的神情似乎被什么所点燃，他的眼睛里有某种东西锐利地闪烁着，他匆匆离去，不辞而别。

Dipper再次踏入那从没想过再度回返的鬼地方时，他发现阶梯上仍然残留着Bill的零星血迹，那些血点经过氧化已然成为红褐色，与儿童之家地窖墙壁的诡异污点是那么相似。他沿台阶走下去，而Soos老祖母的放映机果真还在屋子正中，他走上前将它开启，按下回放键后屏幕变得明亮，一切如此顺利。

他几乎屏住呼吸。这正是第四盘录像带的内容，毫无疑问，因为此时上演的是一个陌生的开场。

那是地窖前的摆拍机位，前几秒毫无异常，然后Dipper看到自己出现在镜头中，他掀开地窖的门板走下去。他看不到自己在地窖里做了些什么，只是片刻后他复又回返，他将门板关好，接着走出摄像范围，一切仍然看似平淡无奇。之后镜头里再没有任何人出现，在长达十几分钟的等待中，Dipper几乎怀疑是那画面出现了卡顿，直到他看见一群孩子匆忙奔向地窖。

他们看上去像是被什么追迫，从而需要躲藏进去，他们慌乱地拉开门板，毫无秩序地抢夺着进入地窖的优先权，最终全部消失在漆黑的洞口中，门板也被重重地关上。

意识到录像即将进入正题，Dipper当然认为接下来出现的会是Bill，他已然为即将看到的糟糕画面做好了充分准备，却看到走入镜头的正是自己。

13岁的他小心翼翼地接近地窖，就像踩着一根钢丝绳，而他手中拿着什么并不寻常的东西，一只小小的、燃烧着的火炬。直至他来到地窖门板前，他停顿了一下，一手将那火炬举高，而另一只手缓缓掀开门板，接着迅速地，他将那明火抛下去。

瞬间几件事情同时发生，男孩像离弦之箭一般敏捷地跑开，而间隔不足一秒，地窖门板被巨大的气流整个掀起，同时随着爆炸的轰鸣声摄像机被震翻，画面滚动着，最终定格在一个侧躺的视角，在那最后静止的画面中四周变得一片死寂。

经过漫长的寂静放映终于结束，屏幕转为全黑，更换录像带的提示机械地闪动起来，Dipper后退了几步，最终瘫坐进身后的椅子里。

等他再次踏出这屋子天色已经暗淡下来，而当他来到儿童之家那废弃的小木屋时夜幕已然降临，他走下地窖，发现里面果然漆黑得什么也不可见，他打开手电，在那光束扫过某个角落的时候，他看到了Candy。

这幻觉或亡灵并没有使他惊恐，他甚至没有意外，就好像他看到这女孩果真在此处，她在这里等待他。千真万确，她脸上仍然挂着某表情，当Dipper被Bill带走时他所看到的那一种，就好像她从那时起就一直等在这儿。那时他在难以置信的惊恐中无法理解，但现在他已然懂得，Candy脸上的是带有忧伤的宽慰。

他们用眼神确认着什么，然后得以达成默契，Dipper走向她并半跪下来，他与她平视，而Candy咬住下唇，笑容含蓄。

“你长大了。”她说。

Dipper点头，微笑略带苦涩。

“你还好吗？”她问。

“我很好。”

“William还好吗？”

Dipper迟疑了一下。

“也还好。”

Candy笑得开朗了些，天真烂漫。

“Dipper。”她呼唤了他的名字。

“什么？”

“Dipper。”

“嗯。”

“Dipper。”

“我在。”

Candy小小的身体微微前倾，她凑近他的耳畔。

“谢谢你。”

话音即落，Dipper身旁的镁光手电在细小的嗡鸣声中闪动了几下，在这明暗交替中Candy的影像消失不见，直至手电复原，那光束只是射向空荡荡的墙角。

Dipper仍然保持着半跪的姿势，他感觉泪水不受控地滑落下去，他低声呜咽起来。事实上他并不明白这眼泪是为了什么，或许是为了他失去的东西，比如记忆与爱情，纯真与信任。但他逐渐认为这眼泪中有某种他可以认定的成分，而他之所以需要花费一些时间来认定，是因为那是一种难以厘清的复杂情感。

万能的上帝啊，十年来他所有笃信的东西都基于一个错误的基准，而这一切的始作俑者清晰地浮现眼前。他一厢情愿，且自作主张，目的荒谬至极，做法匪夷所思，起源于某种扭曲的感情，落得两败俱伤的结局。他想对于Bill自己有一件事情并没有说错，他是个不折不扣的疯子。

William还好吗？

Dipper捉起手电掷向那坚硬的墙壁。

活见鬼，他进了不该去的地方。 

当狱警终于握住那光滑的黄铜门把手，他的动作又僵持住，那狱警太过年轻，眼睛里流露出的东西毫无遮拦，Dipper看得出那是顾虑与为难滋生出的不安情绪。然后那目光转向Dipper，而在这对视中，同样年轻的褐色眼睛占了上风。

“你知道的，Pines探员，没有陪同的话……规定原本是不允许的。”狱警终于松口：“所以，我的意思是……请当心。这个探视间并没有任何监控，而那家伙狡猾得像匹豺狼。”

Dipper点了头，接着狱警以极快的语速几乎是背诵道：

“你是否保证自己知晓违禁条例，且未携带任何违禁物品，例如食品、药品、金属、通信设备、易燃易爆物等，并自愿承担一切如若违反带来的人身财产损失及法律后果？”

“上帝啊，你们刚刚安检了足有十道程序，记得么？”

“抱歉，Pines探员，这是例行告诫。”狱警为难地笑了笑，同时推开房门。

不出所料，Bill Cipher在看到Dipper的第一眼便做出了热情的表示，那表情足以使人产生什么糟糕的联想。狱警探进半个身子却没有跨出一步，他皱了皱眉，然后果断地从外带上房门，留下两人相视彼此。

“很好、很好，小松树，这真是个甜美的意外。”Bill眯起眼睛，而挑起的眉毛与嘴角洋溢着刻意流露的惊喜：“我以为你再不想见我。”

Dipper在Bill身前坐下，并隔着桌子凑近他。

“你不该在这里，探长。”他说：“别再隐瞒了，凶手是我。”

一瞬间Bill的笑容凝固在面孔上。

“我只有15分钟，Cipher。”Dipper的眼神里几乎闪烁着恳求：“拜托了，说点什么。说点我应该知道的。”

Bill闭上眼睛，他的胸口起伏了一下。

“只有你知道，还是说……”

“只有我、Cipher，只有我。”Dipper立刻回答。

“除非你保证不说出去，小松树。”Bill终于睁开眼睛，再次浮现笑意。

而那笑容浅浅的，再无掩饰，一时间Dipper发觉他终于卸下了伪装。从William的小丑面具，到那可怖的杀手面具，他发觉自己事实上从未真正认识过眼前的男人。对现在的他而言Bill Cipher是一个各种意义上的陌生者，就好像在Bill策划的为自己的牺牲中他分明是个局外人。上帝保佑，他差一点与那真相擦肩而过，尽管那真相是那么难以接受，而Bill编织的假象又是如此合乎情理。

他做了一个艰难的吞咽动作，然后点头应允。Bill叹了口气，终于开始述说。

“哦，我该从哪儿说起呢，小松树。或许该从那个女孩？是的，Candy，我想你大概猜到了，你们曾经相爱。那是个讨人喜欢的女孩，多么纯洁的情感，上帝啊，连我也几乎要祝福你们。”他说：“但并非所有的孩子都是纯洁善良的，Dipper，孩子们天真、无知，对自己的所作所为并没有清醒的把握，所以有时会变得可怕。

“事情看上去再简单不过，对么？七个孩子死于非命，他们年幼，所以无辜，而那座房子里唯一的成年人自然就成了嫌犯，人们会说是他杀了所有人，至于动机，哦，疯狂？没有任何问题。但是，Dipper，听我说，世界上没那么多没来由的疯狂，事情也并不总是看上去的那个样子。”

Bill说着停顿了一下，他提了提嘴角的弧度，就像是为那还未说出口的事情宽慰Dipper一般。

“那一天我不能说自己没有责任，Dipper，我至少没有尽责。”终于他继续下去：“哦，事实上我对那工作一直漫不经心，他们说要玩捉迷藏，我又能怀疑什么呢？我藏了起来。在等待被找到的那段漫长的时间里，我在阁楼读书，当然我也意识到那太漫长了，但我庆幸着没有那群小鬼来打扰，我对发生的事情一无所知。

“然而他们把Candy带去了地窖，那温顺的女孩是那么弱小，而你当时恰巧不在，记得么？所以他们更加无所顾忌。一开始他们取笑她，原因？我想是他们发现了那个涂鸦，Dipper，而且他们惯常那么做。接着嘲笑变成了欺凌，作恶的时候他们相互壮胆，使得欺凌变本加厉，然后发生的事情……恶不可言。”

Dipper的双手搅在了一起，这让Bill再次停顿片刻才缓慢开口。

“事后他们终于发现自己做得过了火，于是后怕起来。”他说：“但亢奋的情绪并没有褪去，为了开脱罪责，他们找来一根绳子，吊死了她。然而还没等他们来得及把尸体藏起来，并撒谎说她在森林里走失没了踪影，你回来了，Dipper。你没有选择报警，你用了什么手法骗过了他们，装作毫不在乎，甚至一起着手藏好尸体，然后你悄悄地放掉了地窖中的瓦斯。

“你向他们撒谎说有目击者报了警，提议他们去地窖里藏起来并由你周旋，那种慌乱的状况下他们没多想就信了。我聪明的孩子，你向里面扔了把火。直到听见爆炸声我才意识到出了事，当然什么都太迟了。但我发现事情并非没有转机。”

说到这里Bill垂下眼睛，几乎是一瞬间那柔和的表情阴郁下去，他的笑容变得不再使人宽慰，而是有种神经质在里面。

“幸运的是，我发现这可怕的故事完全可以改写成另一个版本。”他接着说：“多么巧合，我恰好出于某些原因隐藏了真名与相貌。我告诉自己，把责任归咎于某个完美意义上的杀人狂吧，Bill。而小松树，他什么也没有做错，让他忘记一切回家去，忘记凶杀、忘记Candy、以及你，为了他你可以做到对么？没错，千真万确。即便日后相关的记忆浮现，我还可以用一些外部刺激来强化这一印象，比如制作那些录像带，甚至站出来承认自己是凶手。至于第四盘带子，我只是以为它什么时候可以派上用场，我真该早点把它抹掉。”

突然他抬起眼睛望向Dipper，换上一副嘲讽的脸孔。

“可你不会真的为此感激我吧，小松树？你以为我有必要做那些，你知道，多余的事情？听着，你需要明白，”他说着将戴有镣铐的双手摊在桌面上，那锁链碰撞发出压抑的钝响声，而他低沉的声音几乎成为了咬牙切齿的威胁。

“在你13岁的时候我就已经盯上你了，千真万确，我想要得到你。所以我充分利用这个机会对你为所欲为，单凭那些事就足以让我牢底坐穿！另外，知道么，我第一次给你的子弹是假的，我原本打算在你出门求救的时候卷走证据跑路，看到你以为我真的要为你死而流泪，我差点笑出来了！我可怜的孩子，睁大眼睛看清楚吧，我是你的守护神么？哦不，我是个疯子、恶棍、施暴者，所以根本不需要你还给我什么所谓的清白，收起你那可笑的感动与自责吧，Dipper，别、犯、傻。”

Bill的最后三个字掷地有声，在接下来漫长的几秒钟里，沉默笼罩，终于Bill的表情缓和下来，他扬起眉毛，开口打破这寂静。

“看吧，你还剩3分钟，Dipper。所以，你还有什么想说……”

话音未落，Dipper扯住衣领拉过Bill，并亲吻上去。

三分钟，这似乎并不是一个蜻蜓点水般的吻别。Bill闭上眼睛，一股淡淡的清香气息弥漫开来，他以为这简直是幻觉或梦境。

两分半。而那香气逐渐浓重，提醒着他某种从未奢望的事情正真实地发生。

两分。只是Dipper笨拙的吻技让Bill直想发笑。

一分。那亲吻渐渐地变得苦涩，他也再没有此类念头。

最终Dipper推开Bill，却只是撞翻了身后的座椅。紧接着狱警推门而入，看到这情景他只是耸了耸肩，认为Pines探员终于教训了这条恶棍。

Dipper的背影在一个转身的瞬间轻易消失在那冷色调的门框中，而Bill在一段时间里仍然目不转睛地望着那个方向，最终收回目光时，他坦然接受了这在他看来并不算太坏的结局。

毕竟能够将他们分离的东西是整个开始直到终结。

他始终这么认为。

 

———————————————————————————

 

-后记-

 

一个月后，Bill看着那件印有“Briarcliff精神病院”醒目标记的丑陋病号服，觉得人生展开犹如滑稽剧。

某个护士站在他身旁，她面孔紧绷，没有任何表情，她并未催促Bill换上那件破烂，而是告诉Bill有人需要见他。

于是他随着那面无表情的医护人员穿过医院中迷宫一般的长廊，最终在深处的某扇门前驻足，然后那个护士一言不发地离开。

不必说这也是个颇为怪异的状况，但Bill仍去试着拧了那门把手，下一秒他在内心感叹着上帝的万能，他想里面一定住着这鬼地方的特权阶层，因为那门根本没有上锁。

这并不算大的房间被一些晦涩的涂鸦所充斥，相较而言那些堆积如山的文献就显得不足为奇了，此时在窗下偌大的工作台前有个身影背对他，在辨认出那个身影后Bill的眼睛里闪现了某种颇具意外的惊叹。

“上帝啊，人生何处不相逢。”他咋舌道：“Stanford Pines，我亲爱的……导师。”

那头发灰白的老人回头望向Bill，他目光炯然，带着毫不留情的锐利。

“你又搞砸了，Cipher。”他说。

“谁知道呢。”他耸了耸肩，不置可否。

“谁知道呢？哦，还记得么，Cipher？当年我给你十二分的信任，委托你去照顾Dipper，以防他会步我后尘，而你差点毁了他。很好，于是又要来第二次？听着，现在我非常担心那孩子、非常担心。”

“亲爱的Pines教授，你为何变得如此刻薄呢？我可没有毁了他，而是为此毁了我自己。”

“得了，这可不是对你来说最糟的地方，你本该上电椅的。话说回来，你那狡猾的脑袋想出了什么装疯卖傻的点子？恕我直言，你虽然是个十足的疯子，但距离加入我们你还远得很。哦，算了，我想那些陪审团也不是白痴，有人让你磕了药，对么？那导致你胡言乱语、神志不清，顺利地被划入了精神病人的行列。”老人气冲冲地说个不停：“我猜是Dipper干的，嗯？上帝保佑，他是怎么把那种东西带进去的？！”

Bill微笑了一下，却沉默着没有回答，然后老人唤他到自己身旁。

在Bill靠近的时候有什么坚硬的东西飞快地侧击了他的面部，他跌倒在地，然后在嘴角上摸到了鲜血，他笑着发出一声长长的嘘叹，认为Pines教授的确像传闻中那样已经疯得厉害，这时对方走上前来俯视他，突然间他意识到什么。

上帝啊，这位老人身形魁梧，肌肉结实得像马铃薯块茎，他可想不到自己的导师在精神病院练就了如此健硕的身材，况且，他不认为Pines教授会在住院期间为自己纹上一双花臂，同时，最关键的，他了解Stanford那小小的缺陷，而这位勇士金光闪闪的格斗指套里分明只有五根手指。

在他面前的并不是Stanford Pines，尽管他们面貌如此相似。

紧接着他被什么人提起来，扔进旁边的转椅中，他才发觉那是两个身材高大的打手一般的人物，他可不记得他们是什么时候出现的。此时那冒牌Stanford踱步到他的身前，看样子是准备要让他尝到一番皮肉之苦。

“听好了，混账小子，别以为我不知道你做过什么该死的事情，这宁静的疗养院并不是你应得的地方，我可得麻烦你移步。”他说着将手指掰响。

“嗨，我不知道你是哪个帮派的大佬，兄弟。”Bill从鼻腔里发出一声轻笑：“但把一个变态杀手放出精神病院可不是那么简单过去事情。”

老人发出沙哑的笑声：“哦，谁在乎再多那么一沓案底呢，记在Stanley头上！”

“很好、很好……Stanley。但为什么？”

“为什么？”Stan揪住Bill的衣领：“因为我亲爱的孙侄需要他那该死的医生！”

接下来的一拳打得他眼前冒星，他在内心咒骂了一句，因为那是一个危险的位置，显然这位Stanley并无分寸。但他又发觉谁说自己不是罪有应得呢，继而他才意识到对方那句话的真正含义，可他来不及表露出怎样难以置信的意外，因为此时的最后一击令他彻底缴械。

再度醒来时他看到Dipper，他确信这并非梦境，然后他的嘴唇颤抖了一下，但最终从诸多想说的开场白中，他选取了如下的一句。

“哦，小松树，托你叔公的福……我这是在哪儿？”

Dipper向他完美地微笑着，这表情让Bill某种程度上放心下来，因为显然Dipper没有被那难以接受的过去所击垮，但同时他觉得Dipper变得有所不同。然而他指不出这是怎样的不同，直至他听到Dipper如是回应：

“抱歉，探长。”他说：“但我不会让你知道。”

 

-END-


End file.
